


sinful mcyt smut

by elmsliie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmsliie/pseuds/elmsliie
Summary: i will genuinely read hate comments as i wank please send them <3also antis, chances are you searched for this with the relationship tag o.o freak
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 59
Kudos: 426





	sinful mcyt smut

**Author's Note:**

> tubbos never really gotten off and tommy finds that mind blowing.

it was four am, faint bird chirping was heard as tubbo lay in his bed beside his best friend, tommy, who had the overheating six year old macbook sitting on his chest, on a small red cushion to protect himself from the heat.  
he looked like he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, he was very entranced by his game while he went on about random shit to tubbo, and that was just normal for them. staying up every saturday playing minecraft until six am, then officially climbing i under the blankets every morning, staying up for another few hours, talking about cool types of bees just to crash and wake up at 1pm with a headache.  
but what wasn't normal for them was this type of conversation.  
tommy had mentioned a girl he hooked up with and all of a sudden was on a big tangent about all of his sexual experiences. it was late, his common sense was gone, and he was absolutely shocked with how little sexual experience tubbo had. tubbo was turning 17 soon, it was just reasonable that he had to know a decent amount of stuff about sex, but he was clueless.  
'you're joking right? how could you live without even wanking?' tommy chuckled, his eyes glued to the laptop  
'i only learnt what it was when i was 15 can you blame me?!' tubbo huffed defensively 'at least i'm not a dirty minded freak like you.'  
'it's not dirty minded if everyone our age has done it.' tommy said. 'do you like... just not like the idea of it?'  
'i just never thought about trying it before.' tubbo was blushing so hard he was scared he looked like a strawberry, he didn’t need that kind of embarrassment.  
'why not? it's like the best- even better when you have someone else do it for you.' tubbo awkwardly chewed on his lip, kinda glad only he could see this side of tommy. during the day he was the friendly, joyful, happy, kid but alone with tubbo he totally changed. he was almost a different person around him, not usually this different.  
'i-i just guess i never got around to it?' tubbo murmured as he felt an unnecessary rush of arousal rush to his pants, making tubbo freak out inside.  
since when was it normal to get aroused by your platonic friend discussing masturbation?  
'but... you do know how to do it right?' tommy felt like he was a lot older and mature than tubbo in this moment, when in reality he was the young, stupid one.  
'i guess so?' tubbo responded, shuffling around a bit uncomfortably, feeling suddenly flustered.  
was this normal to talk about with platonic friends?  
'would you... like me to show you?' the last two words came out almost silent, as tommy worried he was going to scare tubbo away. 'but of course if you think that's weird, we can forget i ever-'  
'no! it's not weird' tubbo was trying to avoid eye contact because whenever he did, he was looking at his very platonic friend with very... not platonic ideas.  
if he was honest, tubbo always found tommy intoxicatingly attractive, he was absolutely entranced by the younger boy, he was, to put it simply, pleasing to the eye. but these feelings had always scared tubbo, so he buried them, and repressed the thought of ever doing anything sexual with him.  
but right now, it had gotten a lot harder to hide, even physically...  
tubbo studied tommy, noticing little things he never noticed before, like his slight, pathetic stubble on his chin and how broad his shoulders were, along with the small wisps of chest hair poking on out the top of his crimson pyjama shirt.  
shit. tubbo felt himself getting harder.  
't-teach me?' it almost came out as a whimper, especially as he looked down to realise tommy had a bulge in his pants too, a bigger one at that.  
he was terrified this would ruin their whole friendship therefore he prayed they'd forget about it in the morning or pretend it never happened but at the same time, tubbo was so spaced out and tired, lust was the only thing on his mind. he just really wished tommy could touch him, in anyway, it really did not matter to him.  
'fuck okay um-' tommy started, digging through his draw until he pulled out a small bottle of lube. 'this makes it easier.' where the fuck did he score lube? why does he just keep it?  
tubbo gulped when he saw the clear substance pour onto tommy’s slender, pale fingers, and began to push his pants down past his ankles. eventually taking them off entirely and throwing them to the end of the bed, tommy's pants also following soon after his.  
was this actually happening? was he about to get off with his best friend?  
a wave of insecurity washed over tubbo, what if tommy didn't like what he saw? then he remembered tommy's seen him naked numerous times, but he still had some worry in the back of his mind, screaming at him.  
'are you okay?' tommy reached out for tubbo hand and took it in his, a romantic gesture compared to what they were about to do. 'we don't have to do this, you know, i just was gonna teach you so you know like everyone else... you don't have to-'  
'tommy i’ll be fine' tubbo rolled over, facing his whole body towards tommy now. 'don't worry about it.'  
'if you say so,' tommy let go of tubbo a soft hand. and moved it down just beneath the covers, and gripped onto his dick in his palm, making him let out breathy, small whimpers  
'so... um-' he pulled back the duvet, exposing himself as he poured some lube onto his fingers. 'you want some?' tommy held out the bottle towards tubbo.  
'sure.' he accepted, tommy poured some of the gel onto tubbos fingers, making him flinch in surprise at the temperature, then he rubbed it between his fingertips, warming it up.  
'you kinda just.. i don't know, um-' tommy started, his face was red and he was embarrassingly hard at the sight of tubbo spread out next to him in his bed. he never thought the sight of tubbo naked could ever get him this aroused, as he'd seen tubbo naked many times, but maybe it was the fact this was his first time looking at tubbo in a sexual context. or the fact tubbo was letting him see him i. a sexual context.  
he tried to convince himself he was only helping tubbo but he knew this was for himself too...  
tubbo copied tommy's actions, curling his fingers around his dick and he audibly sighed at the relief it gave him. he began to move quicker, gripping tightly and jerking it up and down.  
'shit- fuck!' tubbo gasped out, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips to meet the movements of his hand.  
he opened his eyes to the sight of tommy doing the exact same, and it only just occurred to him how big tommy's dick was, and how much he wanted it in certain places  
'tubbo,' tommy moaned under his breath as he pumped his cock, making tubbo no longer question any of this.  
the fact that his best friend just moaned his name whilst getting off was enough for him to decide there's nothing platonic about this.  
the slick of the lube helped his hand glide along faster and the heat in his groin was slowly becoming more intense, his legs jerking in response to his movements as his free hand clawed at the bed  
'tommy! shit-' tubbo gasped, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge.  
that was tommy's last straw. his name sounded amazing on tubbos lips and the way his teeth were digging into his bottom lip, his eyes scrunched shut, chest wheezing and hair going slightly curly at the ends. tubbo looked so fucking hot and tommy couldn't stop himself from grabbing tubbos hand, interrupting him and placing it by his side.  
'tommy?' tubbo was panting like crazy, face flushed and lips red and puffy. tommy straddled tubbos hips and leaned down trailing small kisses along his collarbones, across his neck and up next to his ear.  
'is this okay?' he whispered gently, taking tubbos weak nod and encouraging moans as a yes. he continued mouthing and sucking at the skin along tubbos neck, not caring if chat saw. he was just desperate to kiss him but he also didn't want to cross any boundaries.  
tubbos head was tipped to the side, choked moans fell from his lips whenever tommy sucked and nibbled at his sensitive, pale neck.  
'please t-tommy, stop teasing a-and t-touch me," tubbo whined desperately, hooking his legs around tommy's waist, grinding their dicks together. the slickness of the lube intensified the burning feeling and both of them moaned simultaneously.  
'jesus fuck,' tommy mumbled, becoming slowly overwhelmed at what was happening to him right now.  
'tommy,' tommy looked down to see tubbo smiling awkwardly 'nows not the time to be saying another mans name while you're on top of me.'  
'literally shut the fuck up i hate you' tommy said, suppressing giggles. 'youre ruining the mood with your shit.'  
tubbo chuckled. 'just get on with it.'  
'god i knew you'd be a bossy bottom.' tommy smirked as he moved his hand down to grip tubbo’s bare hip.  
'who says i bottom?' tubbo asked, crossing his arms defensively  
'and who's on top right now?' tommy replied, going back to sucking marks into tubbos neck, taking both their dicks into his hand and beginning to swiftly jerk them together.  
tubbos head flew back, his flying up to meet tommy's as his mouth fell open. no noise came through though, the feeling was so intense his throat closed up and refused to let any sound out.  
'f-fuck!' tubbo cried, digging his nails into tommy's shoulders as the younger man shifted down onto his forearms so their chests were pressed together.  
he'd never even got off before, this sensation was entirely new, he'd never known it was possible to feel this good i bc his life.  
the intense feeling of tommys dick - which was so big in comparison to his- rubbing up against his and the way tommy was pushing his hips downwards, so dominantly, kissing and biting at his neck was all getting too much.  
tommy was starting to worry that the neighbours would hear as he was being so fucking loud, letting ever noise out and not keeping any of it in. He was grateful tommy's parents were on holiday as they'd definitely have heard by now.  
'you're so loud baby, keep making those noises for me?' tommy whispered into his ear, voice deep and husky, punctuated by the ragged breaths and moans slipping from his lips.  
the heat kept building and building until it was too much and an intense wave washed over him, burning in his groin and making him cry out, moaning loudly into tommys shoulder as he came across both their chests. It didn't take long for tommy to come too, biting down hard on tubbos neck to stifle the moan that left his throat, and not-so-accidentally leaving a hickey too.  
both of them just lay there for a moment, panting heavily and riding out their highs. tommy slowly clambered off of tubbo, reaching for some tissues to clean them both up then chucking them in the bin beside his bed. soon both of them were cuddled up together under the duvet, seemingly not caring much that they were both still completely naked.  
"what just happened?" tubbo whispered, touching foreheads with his best friend, their breaths mingling.  
"i'm not sure," tommy smiled a little. "I liked it though."  
"Same."  
there was a short pause, both their eyes slipping shut, the only sound in the room their soft breathing.  
"Should we talk about it in the morning?"  
"That'd probably be best," tubbo murmured, gathering up the courage to press a quick kiss to tommy's lips before drifting off to sleep, cuddled up in his best friend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! it’s the first one shot i’m happy with!


End file.
